


True Parentage

by FallenQueen2



Series: Descendants [4]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: AU, DNA test, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Just a theory on whose has what villain parent, Parentage Reveal, Post D1 but before D2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23202025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/FallenQueen2
Summary: When Carlos gets the idea to use science to find out who their other parents are, everything they thought they knew about themselves is shaken up.
Relationships: Evie & Jay & Mal & Carlos de Vil
Series: Descendants [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1461703
Comments: 12
Kudos: 179





	1. The Kids

**Author's Note:**

> I blame Takaraphoenix for all of this because of our conversation about their missing parents way back when

“What did you want to talk about ‘Los?” Jay asked as he dropped down onto Evie’s bed, the four were in the girl’s room post the coronation. It had been a week or so and things were starting to settle down around them and Carlos felt that it was the right time to bring up an idea he had. 

“Have you guys ever wondered who our other parents are?” Carlos blurted out, fingers twisting together as he spoke. 

“I mean… Who hasn’t at some point?” Evie said carefully and Mal hummed as she aimlessly flipped through her spell book that she had just gotten back from Fairy Godmother. 

“What are you getting at?” Jay asked his face twisting up as he thought about Jafar and his unknown mother. 

“I think I have a way we can find out, no magic just something they call a DNA test,” Carlos explained as he looked at the others. Jay had confusion on his face, Mal had an eyebrow raised as she gave him her full attention and Evie had an understanding look on her face.

“According to the records in the library, before they locked all the Villains up on Isle, they took their DNA and put them in a file… If we compare their DNA against our DNA, the test will tell us who our unknown parent is… I mean if you guys are interested in it. I know our parents no longer rule or define who we are, but I’m just curious I suppose.” Carlos carried on, wishing Dude was there but he had taken off for a run with the track team. 

“I don’t see why not! Not like they can hurt us here after all, more so since everyone saw Mal here take her mom down to the size of an actual lizard.” Jay smirked and Mal winked at him playfully while Evie looked thoughtful. 

“I think it’s a good idea, I mean my mom does not have blue hair and Mal your hair is starting to match mine,” Evie touched a blue streak in Mal’s purple hair.

“I vaguely remember my father, he left me when I was a baby I think but I suppose it would be nice to have a name to swear and curse at,” Mal said as she closed her book and propped herself up into a cross-legged position on her bed. 

“Sure why not,” Jay huffed not wanting to be left behind and melted a touch at the beaming smile Carlos gave at their answers. 

“Trust me guys, this will work.” 

~~/~~

“I can’t believe this worked,” Carlos whispered as he clutched at four envelopes as he walked next to Ben who had happily joined Carlos at the lab.

“Are you nervous?” Ben asked softly as they made their way to the boy’s dorms where the others were no doubt waiting. 

“A bit, I mean what if this tells us something we don’t want to hear?” Carlos was now second-guessing himself as his heartbeat fast in his chest. 

“You never know until you try, no matter who your other parent is, nothing about you as people will change.” Ben said firmly and Carlos nodded, somehow feeling better at the King’s words.

“I’ll be in my office if you guys want to come and talk or just hang out after,” Ben said softly as they stopped outside of Jay and Carlos’ door. 

“Thanks, Ben,” Carlos ducked his head as he tightened his grip on the envelopes. Ben grasped Carlos’ shoulder in a silent show of support before he headed down the hall and Carlos took a steadying breath before stepping into his room.

“Finally!” Evie squealed and grabbed the envelopes from Carlos the moment he stepped into the room and handed them out to the others. 

“Who wants to go first?” She was all but bouncing on her feet; Mal was glaring at her envelope while Jay twisted it around in his hands.

“I suggested it, I mean how bad can it be right?” Carlos tore open his envelope and pulled out his results and scanned the words. 

“Oh, okay, yeah that makes sense in a twisted way… However it’s worse.” Carlos said faintly as he sank onto his desk chair as he stares at the paper. 

“Carlos?” Jay asked slowly at seeing how Carlos’ freckles stood out even further from his pale skin. 

“So…My dad is… Gaston.” Carlos wet his lips as he spoke and looked up at the others.

“Well that explains the bear traps I guess?” Evie offered weakly. 

“That means… You’re half-brothers with Gil, Gaston Jr and Gaston the Third.” Jay realized and Carlos let out a groan as he leaned back in his chair. 

“Oh god,” Carlos covered his eyes with his hand. “Someone else go, please, I can’t think about this too hard,” 

“I’ll go, I want answers,” Evie said firmly as she opened her envelope daintily and quickly scanned her results and her painted lips fell open as she read.

“Oh, oh!” Evie squeaked. 

“What?” Mal leaned forward, interest on her face as she took in the shock on Evie’s face. 

“Hades… My father is Hades, no wonder I have blue hair.” Evie whispered as she looked up at the others with wide eyes. 

“Okay, this is all making sense now because E… Looks like we’re half-sisters.” Mal held up her results and laughed when Evie squealed and threw her arms around Mal, hugging her tightly. 

“So that’s the real reason Evie and EQ were banished that one time.” Jay murmured to Carlos while debating if he wanted to see his results or not. 

“That does make sense,” Carlos whispered back as they watched the newfound sisters cling to each other, their blue hair matching. 

“Wait, doesn’t Hades’ hair you know flame up?” Carlos furrowed his eyebrows as his words caught the girl’s attention. 

“I get why mine doesn’t, my fae DNA from my mom must cancel that side of me out,” Mal said thoughtfully before her eyes drifted to the red heart necklace Evie never took off. 

“Do you ever take that off?” Mal asked curiously pointing to the necklace that Evie grabbed a moment later.

“No, mother told me never to take it off… You don’t think… It’s some sort of charm?” Evie whispered in realization.

“Only one way to find out,” Mal suggested and Evie got off of the bed and pulled the long-chain up around her neck. The moment it left her, her eyes glowed blue and her blue hair all but flamed to life.

“Oh my god!” Evie screeched as she caught the sight of her flaming hair in the mirror and gingerly touched it, not getting burned.

“Okay, that’s badass.” Jay whistled impressed while Carlos watched with his mouth open and Mal was nodding almost proudly at the sight. 

“Jay, you’re next,” Mal said after a moment of watching Evie’s burning hair and eyes and the thief shifted on his bed as he looked at the envelope before setting his face and tearing it open. 

“No, this can’t be right… There’s no way,” Jay whispered a horrified look on his face, his hands shaking as he re-read the words on the paper. 

“Come on Jay, it can’t be as bad as Hades and Gaston,” Carlos said soothingly as he got off of the desk chair, moving closer to the shaken form of Jay. 

“No, it’s worse… Jafar isn’t my biological father…” Jay whispered and the others gasped at his words. 

“My biological parents are… Aladdin and Jasmine.” Jay whispered, fear and horror in his voice as he dropped the paper like it burned him. 

“Oh my god, the lost prince… We learned about it in history… Aladdin and Jasmine’s firstborn was taken one night, never to be seen from again… Jafar took you from them that night,” Evie clapped her hands together as she spoke, looking confused as Mal’s eyes began to burn bright green. 

“This test is accurate, it’s not just some trick right Carlos?” Mal turned his eyes on her and he cringed back a bit before straightening up.

“Ben and I watched the lab do the tests in person, these are the real results,” Carlos confirmed, wincing as it suddenly hit him that his father had tried to kill Ben’s dad and tried to marry his mom. Sickness and guilt coiled in his stomach but he focused on the shaking form of Jay and hugged the thief tightly, seeing how shaken up he was by it because Jay didn’t wrestle him instead he sagged into Carlos’ embrace. 

“What do we do now?” Evie whispered as she touched her flaming hair once more as her eyes darted to the charm that suppressed the Hades, no the demigod in her. 

“We have two options. One we keep this to ourselves and tell Ben that they were some no-name random minor villains or… We tell him and we tell Aladdin and Jasmine, that part is up to Jay.” Mal said as she reached out and smiled when Evie’s flaming hair didn’t burn her either, she was trying to process she and Evie were half-sisters. They always had felt like sisters, more so since they left the Isle but now they were bound by blood and it was a nice feeling. 

“What if they don’t want me? I was raised by Jafar of all people and I’m a thief from the Isle.” Jay blurted out as he pulled his beanie off his head to run his fingers through his long hair, still leaning against Carlos. 

“Aladdin was a thief and a street rat before he met Jasmine and the genie, they won’t condemn you for that or who raised you as you had no say in the matter,” Carlos said confidently as he remembered the stories about Aladdin and the genie. 

“They still celebrate your birthday in Agrabah and they mourn the day you were taken, everyone in Agrabah does,” Evie said quietly as she recalled her history lesson about Agrabah. 

“They still care then… That’s weird,” Jay wrinkled his nose before letting out a sigh. 

“I knew you were too good looking to be Jafar’s kid,” Evie teased and her comment got a laugh from them all before Jay stood up from the bed and put his beanie back on his head and sent them all cocky grin. 

“Let’s go see Ben then, see what he can do about all of this.” Jay waved his hand at the four of them and Mal made a face as she held the heart necklace up for Evie. Evie sighed but looped the chain back around her neck and her eyes and hair returned to normal.

“I feel a weight now like it’s on my very soul,” Evie commented as she clutched the necklace. 

“When we figure this out, we can practice getting all that fire under control… As sisters.” Mal promised and Evie just beamed and Mal couldn’t stop her smile as the two stood up to join Jay. 

“You guys go without me,” Carlos twisted the comforter in his hands, not looking up from the bedding.

“Carlos…” Mal started but stopped when Carlos shook his head.

“It was fine when I was just my mother’s son, but being Gaston’s son? No way Ben or his parents will accept me, they’ll ship me back to the Isle.” Carlos whispered allowing his fears to bubble forth. 

“It’s like you never met Ben, he won’t care and neither will his parents because they all know you, Carlos. They won’t see your parents they’ll see you,” Evie said kindly and held her hand out to Carlos who let her words wash over him.

“Besides if they try then they will have to go through us and I’m pretty sure being a lost prince of Agrabah will trump you being Gaston’s kid,” Jay smirked and Carlos let out a small chuckle. Carlos took Evie’s hand and let her pull him over to the others.

“Remember, we’re rotten…” Mal held her hand out.

“To the core,” The others sang as they placed their hands on top of Mal’s.


	2. Parents on the Isle

“Another!” Gaston shouted as he slammed his mug down onto his table and glared half-heartedly at the busted up TV that was playing a Swords and Shield’s fight, right now the white-haired son of Cruella De Vil was fighting and winning. 

“What’s gotten into you? You haven’t gotten this wasted since those four were shifted off to Auradon.” Hook raised his eyebrow at his sort of friend. 

“Just needed to drink,” Gaston huffed as he watched as the boy on the screen laughed as he ducked under his opponent and then disarmed him with ease. 

“What’s got you so interested in the De Vil brat?” Hook wasn’t obvious to the way Gaston kept watching the fight. 

“Do you remember the last time I got completely wasted when we first got banished here?” Gaston said slowly like he was debating if he should speak anymore. 

“Yeah, vaguely? We all were pretty wasted and angry,” Hook shook his head to rid himself of the hazy memories.

“Well… There may have been a drunken one night between Cruella and myself that resulted in well…” Gaston trailed off and looked back up at the television.

“Well shit, that’s your brat? How the hell did she keep him from you?” Hook’s mouth dropped open at the revelation. 

“She’s insane and Hell Hall is a death trap, even I can’t get in and trust me I tried. Then my other sons arrived and I had to deal with them.” Gaston ran a hand through his hair, trying not to hiss at the sight of his son and Belle’s son hug each other in celebration as their team won. 

“Does he know?” Hook asked quietly, he like most of the Isle knew how insane Cruella is. 

“No, yes, hell if I know. Who knows what they did to him over in Auradon,” Gaston dropped his head down onto the wooden table and Hook took a swig of his ale. 

“I won’t tell anyone, I’m sure he will be back on the Isle at some point and then maybe you can properly introduce him into the rest of the family.” Hook said consolingly before swallowing down the rest of his ale, knowing Gaston would need a companion in his drinking for the night and the pirate would not fall behind in numbers of drinks. 

~~/~~

Hades was cradling his ember in his hands, staring at the lightly glowing blue gem in silent awe. Since being banished to the Isle it had stayed dull and lacking, it had glowed only twice. Once for each new addition of the Hades bloodline, but the second one had only lasted a moment before it disappeared and Hades had raged for days on end as he realized that either his kid had died or that part of them had been sealed away. 

Now however it had been glowing on and off throughout the week and right now it was steady and Hades couldn’t stop the large smile on his lips. He rose to his feet and spun around his lair while laughing almost joyously, his second daughter was alive and had cast off the curse that had kept her Hades side from her and Hades was ecstatic. 

“That’s my girl!” Hades crooned as he held the slightly glowing stone aloft. He hadn’t felt this relieved since he heard Mal’s daughter along with Evil Queen’s daughter, Jafar and Cruella’s boys were the ones shipped off to Auradon which resulted in watching his firstborn shrink her mother down to a lizard on live television. 

“One day I will get out,” Hades said aloud, promising himself that he would fight and get out and finally, finally reunite with his daughters and show the world what the Hades' bloodline are made of.


	3. The Parents [Auradon & Agrabah] FINAL

"Wow... Wow... Just... Wow." Ben repeated as he leaned back in his desk chair as he stared at the others in his office. 

"You've said that already," Mal said as she inspected her nails lazily while Evie fiddled with her charmed necklace. Carlos and Jay were petting Dude's fur as they lounged on the floor by the window. 

"It's just so..." Ben trailed off.

"Wow?" Carlos offered up amused. 

"This changes some things, nothing bad though!" Ben backtracked quickly when the four looked down in their own versions of distress. 

"Hades we can keep under wraps with ease unless you two feel like visiting the Underworld anytime soon," Ben picked up a pen and began to twirl it between his fingers as he thought. 

"Which we won't," Evie spoke up and Mal hummed her agreement. 

"It's up to you Carlos if you want to tell my parents or not, it doesn't matter to me either way. I know you Carlos and you are nothing like either of your parents." Ben gave Carlos with a reassuring smile that was returned after a moment. 

"Thanks, Ben... I'll think about it okay?" Carlos murmured and Ben nodded in understanding. 

"With you Jay... This is not something we can really cover up... I’m not sure if the results have been sent to them or not. It's standard when a DNA match appears in the system. They may already know about you..." Ben said slowly as Jay looked up with his own thoughtful look on his face and the others looked at Jay. 

"...What if they don't want me?" Jay swallowed we he looked down at Dude unable to make eye contact with the others. 

"Their loss," Mal said simply. 

"You're our's Jay and nothing will ever change that, royal parents, or not." Evie settled on the floor next to Jay, throwing her arms around the other teen hugging him tightly. 

"I can be the one they talk to until your fully ready Jay," Ben said as he saw the thinly veiled distress on the teens face. 

"I would like that... Thanks, Ben," Jay said from where his face was buried in Evie's blue hair. 

"Of course," Ben smiled as he brought up a message that he just received on his computer and raised an eyebrow. 

"What is it, Ben?" Carlos asked noticing the look on the King's face and Mal leaned forward to peer over Ben's shoulder. 

"Messages from my parents and from... Aladdin and Sultana Jasmine regarding Carlos and Jay." Ben said slowly and both of them looked up startled. 

"What do they want?" Mal asked her voice hard as she leaned upright with her eyes closed clearly hiding the green of her eyes as she fought against her magic and emotions as her feelings for Jay and Carlos flexed.

"Well, my parents want to meet with Carlos and myself... Aladdin and Sultana Jasmine are… Flying here to meet Jay as we speak." Ben said slowly as he twirled his pen absently as he read over the message again. 

"Oh god," Carlos whispered as he lifted Dude up into his arms and cuddled him close as Jay paled and wrapped his arm around Evie's waist tightly and she stroked his hair soothingly. 

"Hey, hey, what I said before still stands. Meeting them is up to both of you." Ben slipped off his chair and sat down next to them with his legs crossed and gently stroked Dudes fur as he smiled at the two of them. 

"Mal and I will go with you Jay if you want to go of course," Evie crooned as she spotted Carlos and Ben exchanging smiles, mainly Ben to show Carlos he was still on his side. 

“Thanks, I could use the backup,” Jay said after a moment of thought, finally making his choice.

“So you’re going to meet them?” Ben asked carefully and Jay nodded causing Evie to squeal in excitement and toss herself into the thief’s arms, hugging him tightly. 

“Good because thanks to a magic carpet and apparently being friends with a genie, they should be here any minute,” Ben said after checking his email when it dinged again. 

“What?” Jay gasped as Evie pulled him up from the ground, snatching his beanie off of his head to fuss with his hair. 

“It seems that they are excited to meet you,” Ben said kindly as Carlos stood up with Dude in his arms. 

“Do you want us to stay with you Jay?” Carlos asked, feeling on-edge at the knowledge that the King and Queen wanted to talk with him as soon as possible. That he may be meeting his father sooner rather than later if they reacted badly. 

“I’ve got Mal and E as backup, you and Ben go.” Jay could see how the fears Carlos had expressed earlier were still plaguing him. He would have rather been at Carlos’s side, but he had his own family drama to deal with and he trusted Ben and Dude to have Carlos’ back. 

“Thanks, good luck man.” Carlos and Jay's fist-bumped in solidarity before Carlos and Ben left the office. Ben obviously allowing the three to stay behind and use that as a meeting place for when Aladdin and Jasmine arrived. 

“I don’t look like a Prince, I certainly don’t act like one. What if they decide I’m not worth the effort?” Jay wasn’t usually one for worrying and standing around, he was the one who took action but that wasn’t an option at this moment in time. 

“Nothing changes then, you will keep being the best damn Tourney player this school has ever seen and life will move on with us at your side,” Mal promised, her eyes bright green and Jay felt relaxed at the familiar sight. 

“You’re right, I just got lost in my head I guess!” Jay laughed as Evie finished a quick braid to get one of his more straggly strands of hair out of his face. 

“Just because yourself,” Evie advised with a bright smile as she brushed off the shoulders of his leather vest. 

“Thanks, E,” Jay smiled back, never being able not to at the sight of her smile. 

“Here we go,” Mal murmured as her eyes faded down to a normal colour and Jay had a moment to brace himself before the door to Ben’s office was swinging open. 

“Jay?” Aladdin stood in the entranceway, chest heaving as he was clearly out of breath and Jay froze as he finally got a good look at his biological father and blinked at the same eyes that were staring back at him. 

“Move, let me see him!” Jasmine all but shoved her husband out of the way making Mal snicker under her breath before falling silent. 

“Oh, oh, it is you isn’t it,” Jasmine whispered, her hands pressed to her chest. 

“Uh, hi? I’m Jay, but you already knew that I guess…” Jay waved awkwardly before rubbing the back of his neck just as awkwardly. 

“Yeah we know, I mean, we saw, I mean… Hi.” Aladdin babbled as he rubbed his neck in the exact same way. 

“Oh yeah they’re related,” Mal whispered to her sister who giggled behind her hand while playfully elbowing her in the side. 

“I’m sorry, I defiantly not what you guys were probably expecting.” Jay ducked his head, wishing that Evie hadn’t braided his hair as he really wished he had something to hide his face and his reactions. Jay gasped softly when a tender hand cupped his cheek and he looked up into Jasmine’s expressive face. He could see his facial structure reflected in her softer one, even their cheekbones matched. 

“You’re so brave Jay and we are so proud of you. Parents or not, you and your friends chose to be good and stood up against Maleficent of all people. We are proud to be allowed to call you our son if you want that at least.” Jasmine spoke softly but in a firm tone of a caring mother. 

“I… I’ve never had a mom before, or a real dad…Well at least one who cared about me and not just what I could steal for him. I don’t know how to be a Prince or a son really, but I’m willing to try?” Jay was unable to look away from Jasmine as a new kind of warmth settled in his chest at the open look of pure affection in her eyes as she looked at him. 

“We can all try together,” Aladdin piped up, carefully wrapping his arms around the two with a cheery if not tearful grin on his face. Evie locked arms with Mal in the background, leaning on her shoulder as the two watched Jay reunite with his biological partners. 

~~/~~

Carlos stalled in front of the double doors that would lead him and Ben into the study where Belle and Adam were waiting. 

“I don’t think I can do this,” Carlos blurted out as Dude licked at his chin, sensing the other’s distress. Carlos absently scratched the dog behind his ear as he looked over at Ben. 

“Carlos, hey, it’s going to be fine. Mom and Dad won’t care; they know you aren’t your father. How could they get mad at you if you didn’t even know who your father was until today?” Ben placed his hands on the smaller boy’s shoulders in comfort and was rewarded with a smile grin. 

“That’s true,” Carlos mused before he straightened his shoulders as his courage returned, letting Dude jump back down onto the floor. “Let’s go see your parents,” 

Ben grinned before he turned and opened the doors to the study, walking in first to embrace his mother who held her arms open to him the moment she saw him.

“Carlos,” Adam nodded at the De Vil boy who shrunk slightly under the man’s gaze. 

“King Adam, Queen Belle,” Carlos murmured, he knew that Ben was King now but Carlos didn’t know what else to call the two, that sort of thing wasn’t covered in goodness 101. 

“Don’t scare the poor boy dear, it’s nice to see you again Carlos.” Belle playfully whacked her husband’s arm before embracing Carlos in the same way she did to Ben. 

“You are not your father Carlos, you are far too kind and loving to be Gaston, trust me on this,” Belle swore as she hugged the white-haired boy tight. Carlos relaxed at the words and hugged the Queen back, missing the way Ben beamed at the exchange. 

“Belle is right as always, Gaston was a hunter who got his joy from hurting others. You are pure of heart Carlos, never doubt that.” Adam set his hand on Carlos’ shoulder causing Carlos to look up at him from where his face had been hidden in Belle’s shoulder. 

“Thank you, this means… It means a lot,” Carlos swallowed hard, not willing to let himself cry at the words and praise coming from the two people his biological father had hurt the most. 

“I told you so,” Ben chimed in smugly making Carlos roll his eyes good-naturedly and he laughed when Adam wrestled his son in for a hug that mirrored the one Belle and Carlos were still locked in.


End file.
